


Liberación

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras sabía que la gente se preguntaba por qué aguantaba a Grantaire en su grupo. En ocasiones, él mismo se dirigía a sí mismo ese cuestionamiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberación

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo primero que escribí de este universo, recién terminando de leer el libro...

Enjolras sabía que la gente se preguntaba por qué aguantaba a Grantaire en su grupo. En ocasiones, él mismo se dirigía a sí mismo ese cuestionamiento. A fin de cuentas, el único aporte que hacía era informar de buenos lugares para beber, cantar con su voz desafinada y dar largas retahílas cargadas de cinismo que nada o poco aportaban a las discusiones importantes.

Sin embargo, Enjolras esperaba.

Con frecuencia se decía a sí mismo que se engañaba, pero cuando Combeferre o algún otro le preguntaba qué esperaba, él sabía bien la respuesta.

Esperaba un cambio.

Todo ese tiempo había esperado que Grantaire dejara de lado el cinismo y la pereza. Esperaba que estando cerca todo el tiempo, terminaría por entender. Abriría sus ojos, abriría su mente y su corazón y dejaría que el amor por la patria lo llenara.

Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que aquel joven, feo, apasionado y loco, compartiera su pasión por la República.

Si era capaz de liberar a Francia, Enjolras estaba seguro de podía empezar por liberar a Grantaire de la prisión del cinismo en sus ideas.

\--------------------------

Quizá por eso le resultaba tan amargo verlo borracho y deshonroso en la barricada. Tras fallarle una y otra vez en cada oportunidad que le había dado para ser parte de su causa; tras mentirle vez tras vez al decirle que él era todo lo que le importaba, estaba allí. Al umbral de la batalla totalmente inutilizado.

Incapaz de pensar, de querer, de vivir y de morir. Así lo calificó entonces.

“Ya verás” había murmurado Grantaire, pero Enjolras sabía que no vería nada.

No pensaba, pues habiendo leído a todos los grandes y habiendo escuchado todos sus discursos, seguía ajeno e imperturbable. No quería, pues en caso de profesarle la veneración que decía, habría compartido la pasión por su causa.

Enjolras estaba amargamente seguro de eso.

Grantaire tampoco vivía ni moría. Existía en el limbo del alcohol; tenía la misma esencia inútil del hombre que existe sin creer en nada.

En medio de la barricada, Enjolras no tenía tiempo para perder pensando en ello, aunque doliera. Tal vez había fallado en liberar a Grantaire, pero no le pasaría lo mismo con el resto del pueblo.

Aunque no alcanzara a cambiar a quien decía ser su más fiel seguidor, intentaría traer París abajo para cambiar el mundo.

\---------------------

Nada había salido como planeaba, y sin embargo, Enjolras no claudicaba. Su lucha no era un sinsentido, y si París no se levantaba en armas con ellos, tendrían que escuchar sus gritos. Si el pueblo no luchaba por su liberación, lo harían ellos en su lugar.

A veces la muerte decía más que la vida.

Estaba convencido de ello cuando se detuvo frente a los guardias, esperando ser fusilado. Era la muerte noble, el final sublime. No se permitiría sentirse derrotado. Él terminaba allí, pero la República viviría. Su sangre, junto la de los demás, la nutrirían. Moriría estoico por su amada, la patria.

En medio de esos pensamientos, tan cercano el momento de su muerte, el grito de “viva la República” lo había estremecido. No había salido de sus labios, pues en ese momento ya solo hablaba con las acciones. Sus ojos incrédulos buscaron al dueño de esa voz, sabiendo de previo quien era.

En ese momento sublime fue cuando Grantaire se acercó a él. Fue cuando Enjolras pudo ver todo lo que el hombre le había prometido antes de caer en la niebla del alcohol. Veía en él todo lo que no había visto hasta entonces. Lo que le había dicho siempre y él nunca había creído: Grantaire pensaba, sentía y vivía por él.

Ahora moriría con él, en el nombre de la República.

Quizá Enjolras no había liberado a Francia ese día, pero había salvado en el momento supremo a Grantaire. Solo por eso, en lugar de irse del mundo con la solemnidad de la muerte por la patria, su rostro se eclipsó con una sonrisa.


End file.
